Forgotten Star
by rommettlover
Summary: When an unexpected visitor shows up to offer Rosalie something she's always wanted, what will happen to her seemingly unbreakable bond with Emmett? Other problems along the way as well!
1. Emmett's Enigma

**This is my first story; so don't expect the biggest masterpiece on the planet. Isn't that an encouraging first sentence…? Anyhoo, this is dedicated, first and foremost, to the best couple in the universe – Rosalie and Emmett. They are literally actual babes.**

**It is also dedicated to Kellan and Nikki. I love Kellan to absolute pieces, but I can't quite describe that with enough 'umph' because there aren't any good words in this gay language that we call English. I also love Nikki in a non-lesbian way because - if any of you have seen the 'fanpire' interview, you will understand where I'm coming from here - she is hilarious.**

**Of course, I am also quite partial to the Jalice relationship because they are adorable and Jackson Rathbone is a legend in Senior Skip Day, but nothing can compete with Rommett in my eyes.**

**Fiiiinnnnaaalllyyyy, this story is for my bestest bud in the world (who also happens to be the world's biggest Jacksper fan) and my Jens, without whom our Twilight fan group would be incomplete.**

**One more thing, please tell me if you find any spelling mistakes because I have a go at my friend when she has them and I do not like to be called a hypocrite. So yeah, here goes. It's from Rose's point of view if you haven't already guessed, because she is awesome.**

**(oh yeah, I forgot. This is set ten years after the end of Breaking Dawn, where Jacob and Renesmee are getting married.)**

**Rosalie's POV**

As I watched my not-so-baby niece sweep down the isle I felt a prickly feeling in my eyelids - the first in a long time. It had been 10 years since Nessie had been brought into our lives and yet I could still remember the day as if it were yesterday.

And then the moment was ruined as I caught a whiff of the crowd of dogs sitting a few rows behind me. Way to spoil the day, I thought, before I felt Edward's eyes boring into the back of my head. I couldn't help it; I tried so hard to hide my distaste for the wolves, especially the biggest that was waiting for Renesmee at the end of the isle.

Well, I tried sometimes… Okay, I didn't try at all. But why should I? It wasn't like I was the unlucky one marrying a friggin' canine. Before I knew it, the ceremony was over. No going back now for the new Renesmee Black.

After all had been said and done on my niece's big day, I was sat on the sofa with Em playing one of Jasper's new war games on the oh-so-addictive playstation. Although it was good, I was tempted to replace it with a Wii, but I'd probably be torn to pieces and burned before I was allowed to make the transformation from Sony to Nintendo. Whilst I was busy chopping the head off one of Emmett's soldiers, I heard a low gasp from Edward and Bella's cottage.

'Sounds like it's play time for Eddie and Bells,' Emmett snickered.

'That's true, what are we doing here at this time of night?' I asked, before I suddenly found Emmett over me, his face close to mine.

'How 'bout we take this party upstairs, babe?' he growled. I giggled, but then heard Alice and Jasper approaching. 'Damn it man, no privacy!'

I decided to escort my irresistible husband to the door before he got too carried away with my twin and sister – it seemed a certain grizzly bear's stomach was growling. Once we had got outside, I turned to face Emmett and confront him.

'Emmett, why the devil are you being so grouchy these days?' I liked to get to the point quickly in these kinds of conversations.

'No reason.' This didn't convince me.

'Come on, spit it out. Something's annoying you. I can tell these things.'

'Well you obviously can't seeing as there's nothing wrong Rose.' Hmm. He was being stubborn. It was time for a new tactic.

I slowly moved my face closer to his and ran my hands up his back until they were grasping his soft, fluffy hair and looked into his eyes. 'You know you can tell me, baby,' I breathed.

This was getting him. He tore his eyes away from mine and looked beyond me before saying, 'I swear on Edward's life that there is nothing wrong.'

This was getting a little on the annoying side. I tended to not have a lot of patience in confrontations like this with my husband. 'Jesus, Emmett! I'm sorry but this is just ridiculous. We've been together for……' The maths section of my brain seemed to be playing hide-and-seek at this moment. Hmmm.

'Well, a long time. And you can't even tell me when something's bothering you. Is that the kind of relationship you want us to have?' Okay, so I was overreacting, but how else was I supposed to squeeze it out of him?

'Okay, fine…. There is actually something that's been on my mind lately.' No… You don't say….

'That's fine, baby. We can sort it out, I'm sure. Just tell me what it is.'

'Well, it's just, everything is……. Shrinking…..' Well that wasn't what I was expecting.

**Okay, so there it was! I know it wasn't the most exciting thing, but I swear it gets better. Well, in my mind it does. Pllleaaasssee review if you want to know what is shrinking!!!!!**


	2. Comparisons

**Wooh! Next chapter! So… are you ready to know what's shrinking? Well here it is people! In all it's black and white writing glory. But before I continue, I would just like to say, I'M MEETING KELLAN LUTZ IN A FREAKIN' WEEK!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm a tad excited. Anyhoo, a special shout-out to my dear Jens, who just told me she has haemotoma (yeah I didn't know what it was at the start either) and of course, to my bestest bud, who gave me 6 of the positively MEASLEY 10 reviews. Okay, I'm done with the hairdryer treatment (lol Amy) and here it is:**

'Erm… Excuse me dear?' What the devil was he on about?

'Yeah…. So I guess you haven't noticed, huh?' Emmett always was the intelligent one.

'Err… NO! Please explain!'

'Well, it started when Nessie turned up actually, but only slowly. Now I can really tell the difference in size. And it…. Well it makes me feel…. Sad…'

Awww, my darling Emmett was sad…. _He is so hot when he's sad…. Snap out of it Rose!!!!_ My mind wandered.

'What's shrinking, Em?'

'Me! My muscles, my head, my… you know….' Oh dear God not the 'you know'! That was my favourite pass-time!

'Are you kidding me???? We have to talk to Carlisle. This is going to stop.' I dragged him back through the door where, no surprise, the whole family was waiting to hear about our little conundrum.

'So' I began, "I'm sure you heard our issue and we need your help' I directed my gaze to Carlisle then.

'Hmmm… Yes it is quite interesting…' was all he said. The embarrassed look on Emmett's face said it all. 'Considering the fact that it began after Nessie turned up, I would presume that it has something to do with the fact that we are in the midst of a human hybrid. However, it is rather odd that it is only happening to you, Emmett.' Oh yeah, he definitely had his metaphorical doctor's hat on now. I could see Esme practically drooling out of the corner of my eye.

'Would you mind telling me the measurement of your penis, son?' Woah, he was definitely not beating around the bush. I was just waiting for the stethoscope to come out now. Esme would probably drop dead, no wonder she never went to see her husband at work – he'd have another patient to deal with.

'Hmm-mmm' Emmett cleared his throat before declaring; 'Err… It's 10, Carlisle.'

'HAH! 10! That's a joke, Em!' Jasper suddenly burst out. Everyone turned to him, the picture of shock across our faces. 'What, you haven't had time to develop your ickle little-'

'Hey! You can just shut up now, Jazz! Mine is 10 too! It is a reasonable size and I won't have you mocking us for it!' Edward interrupted. Wow. Didn't think he had it in him to admit something like that. This just kept getting better. Well, not for Emmett, whose look of outrage at being the same size as Edward was surprisingly fierce.

'Whatever, man. I'm just saying, mine's 18! So there.' Jasper said smugly as Alice gazed up at him as if he were a freakin' god or something.

'WHAT??? It's 18 INCHES??? MAN! That is insane Jasper! How do you manage, Alice? Some things can go beyond pleasurable when it's that long, if you know what I mean.' I could tell that Emmett was cracking under the humiliation, but then I saw Jasper and Edward.

'Umm…' Jasper whispered, whilst Edward stared sheepishly at his toes, 'When you said yours was 10, I-I-I thought that, well, you meant centimetres, not inches. So mine isn't 18 inches, it's only 18 centimetres.' Psshhh!!!! I burst out laughing; I couldn't control myself anymore. This conversation was just too hilarious.

'Hah! I knew you couldn't have been as big as me! No one is! 'Cos I'm a freakin' sex god that's why! WOOP WOOP!!!' Emmett started jumping around the room like he'd scored a freakin' touchdown in the freakin' Super bowl final, he was so happy. Yeah… My monkey man… My hyper, bigheaded monkey man…

'Okay, so let's just sort this out. Edward, you are 10 centimetres long, which is about 4 inches. Jasper, you are 18 centimetres long, which is about 7 inches long and Emmett, you are 10 inches long, which is around…. 25 centimetres??? Wow… Ergo, Emmett is the largest.'

'Oh yeah…' Emmett's superior grin really showed off those sexy-ass dimples of his. God, how I loved those dimples…

'Well come on, dude. It was an honest mistake to make!' Jasper complained, Edward nodding along beside him.

'Honest mistake my ass! We always use imperial measurements! We're centuries old! Why would we change to metric just because everyone else has?' Jeez, he had gotten smart in the last 5 minutes.

'Please calm down, children. We all love eachother no matter how tall, short, thin or fat you are. You are all perfect just the way you are.' Typical Esme - trying to make us get along as a happy family.

'Duh!' Emmett and I both said at the same time. Well, we were the most proud out of everyone, but who could blame us? And who said opposites attract?

'ANYway… Back to the problem.' Carlisle got us back on track. 'Emmett, are your muscles and other limbs shrinking in this way, also?'

'Yup. Slowly, but surely.' Emmett replied, not as sulky as before – nothing could bring him down from this high.

'Well, I shall look into it and report back to you, son. And, everyone else, mainly the male members of this family, should keep an eye out for anything similar happening to themselves. I might be able to spot a pattern given enough information.'

'Okay, kids. Meeting's over. You can all go back to your various activities now.' Esme said. Finally. Hopefully Emmett could stop being grouchy now that he had gotten his 'little problem' off his chest.

I stood up and took Emmett's hand whilst following my other siblings out of the dining room. We turned to go out the door again.

'So… Are you okay now, honey?' I asked him as we headed to cross the river.

'I guess. Obviously it hasn't solved the problem, but I feel a lot better now. So thanks, baby.' He replied.

'For what?' I said, twirling my hair around my fingers and gazing up at him from beneath my eyelashes innocently.

'You know… Making me tell you.' Awww… What a sweetheart. He pulled me into his strong arms and held me there for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't mind one bit. As he slowly released me, he took hold of my arms firmly, but not roughly and slowly leaned in to kiss me deeply and passionately. I returned the kiss happily.

'Hmm-mm.' Alice cleared her throat. Ugh, again, no freakin' privacy.

We turned to her at the same time, the same annoyed expressions splayed out on both of our faces. 'Yes?' Emmett asked.

'Rose, can I talk to you for a minute, please… Alone.' Emmett and I looked at eachother before I joined Alice.

'You go off and hunt, Em. I'll meet you in a second.' I said. He nodded and sprinted off.

Alice led me in the opposite direction to the garage, where she gestured for me to get in her pretentious bright yellow Porsche. 'Where are we going, Alice?'

'Nowhere in particular. I just need to talk to you without being heard by unwanted eavesdroppers' She replied, obviously meaning my unbearably precocious brother.

We sped off down the driveway and before we knew it, we were already in Seattle. _Surely Edward can't hear us this far away_, I thought to myself.

'So…' Alice turned to me before starting to speak.

**Mwah-ha-hah!!!! A bit of a cliffhanger at the end there, methinks. Maybe not the most exciting one, but a cliffhanger nonetheless I dare say! Please please please please please please PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE review! They are like my own, personal brand of heroin, (see what I did there? That's what comes from seeing it 6 times at the cinema!) or rather, my own style of lucozade, as that gives me more energy than heroin. Danke schon!!! **


End file.
